There For You
by Dreamin.of.Scotland
Summary: A little idea of what could have happened after the events of Fire/Ice when a certain character FINALLY reappears. One-Shot and spoilers to the episode Fire/Ice.


**A/n: So… I am in love with Cassie and Jake as a couple- at first I liked the idea of Cassie and Adam, but after the pilot- it felt too overplayed and that feeling magnified a tenfold when Jake and his gorgeous blue eyes showed up. Sooooo… I just had to write this post-Fire/Ice episode. If you haven't seen it- thennnnn go watch it! (then come back and read this story) or just be a smidge spoiled (spoilers to preview of next episode as well, you've been warned) Also, I don't think there are enough JakexCassie (Jassie? Cake? Blakstrong?) stories on this site, so my fellow shippers, please help me remedy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but all of the mistakes that probably slipped my notice in the late-night rereads and posting, I apologize in advance.**

* * *

><p><strong>There For You<strong>

Cassie saw Adam leaning in. She knew what was going to happen, but she didn't stop it because she had been wondering if she'd feel the same thing she had in the forest before all of these deaths, dark magic, and… before Jake. The thought of the absent witch hunter made her close the distance between her lips and Adam's. It was a decent kiss, his lips were fairly soft and there wasn't excess moisture, but the problem was that she was thinking about these technicalities when she should be lost in the contact like she was with…

Cassie opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. She could feel his heartbeat increasing. At this moment she realized a few things at once. One, Adam was far more into this than she was. Two, he wasn't Jake (no matter how clichéd it sounded- it was true). And Three, she heard a not-so-distant door open and the thud of boots on the stairs. Wait- boots! Before Cassie could pull back- Adam did. They both looked towards the wooden stairs that lead to the abandoned house's basement.

She held her breath, yearning for _him_ but also hoping it was anyone but. She breathed out his name, unconsciously, as his tall frame reached the bottom of the stairs and his face was visible in the dim lightning.

Adam shifted slightly in front of her- striking a spark of annoyance in Cassie.

"What are you doing here?" Adam practically growled out. Jake's eyes regarded the two of them, but his eyes were shadowed and his face remained blank, making it impossible for Cassie to discern his emotions.

"I'm here to see Cassie-"

"No," Adam bit out the word angrily. He took a menacing step towards Jake. "You promised that if we helped you save her than you'd leave and never come back-"

"What!" Cassie interrupted glaring at Adam's back. He turned around, surprised at hearing her voice. "_You're_ the one that drove Jake away. _You're_ the reason he didn't come back! And Diana was going on and on about his _choices_ and-"

"It was better for you if he just stayed gone."

"I'm pretty sure that is for me to decide- not you or anyone else!" Cassie exploded angrily. She felt rage coursing through her veins. She felt the magic coursing through her. This magic, that she hated, was becoming more and more prominent in her life against her will.

"I need to talk with you, Cassie," Jake's voice broke through her simmering rage that she could feel was about to burst forth in the form of magic. She paused and looked toward Jake.

"No," Adam burst out.

"You're not her handler, you can't make her do anything," Jake bit out the words with an annoyed glare at the brunette male.

"But I am her boyfriend," Adam growled out- surprising all three of them with his declaration, mostly himself. Before he could backtrack and revise his phrasing, Cassie spoke, displeasure lacing her every syllable.

"Adam, we are not dating. You and I kissed. That's it," she stated emphatically. Adam opened his mouth to respond, but Cassie continued, "God, why do you have to read so much into every little thing! You aren't my boyfriend; we are just friends." Cassie all of the sudden just felt exhausted in his company. "Look, Adam, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," Cassie said shortly as she went to step around him. Adam's arm stopped her.

"Look, I'm sorry, Cassie, I didn't mean it like that- just don't go off with _him_. Let me take you home…"

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she was firm, but Adam obviously didn't get it since his arm was still around her, making her uncomfortable. "Let me go," she ground out through her teeth and jerked out of his grip. She head toward the staircase where Jake was standing and brushed past him.

Jake took another minute to glare at Adam, who glowered back.

"You coming, Jake?" Cassie asked, her voice still showing her frustration at the situation and both boys. Jake wordlessly followed her, his eyes never leaving Adam's until the basement's ceiling obstructed his view.

Jake followed Cassie wordlessly out of the abandoned house. He looked at the girl he had left behind in Chance Harbor as she walked stiffly in front of him. He understood why she was tense, but he had still missed her.

He missed her smile, he missed her eyes that told him so much more than her words ever did, but most of all he missed the way she made him feel. He felt freer to be what he wanted to be. Not the hardened witch hunter that would track and destroy innocent kids; his dead brother's friends. He wanted to use his magic to help, not harm. Cassie had the dark magic in her that she was fighting off; Jake should be strong enough to fend his own darkness off as well.

Cassie abruptly stopped moving and Jake nearly ran into her. She spun around, her blond hair fanning out as she faced Jake. She seemed calmer, away from Conant, he thought a bit smugly.

"Okay, so what's going on? Why are you back here now?" He didn't say anything for a moment because he was too preoccupied in staring at her.

"I needed to talk to you, Cassie."

"Look I don't really think I can handle another 'relationship talk' right now," she said, using air quotations, "and you can't just come back and expect me to fall at you feet and forgive you just like that," she added, snappily.

"I'm not here to talk about us, not that I don't want to talk about it, but... I'm here to help you, Cassie." she opened her mouth, but he quickly forged on before she could interrupt. "I know that you want to know more about your father, and the fire." Jake's jaw unconsciously tensed as the shrouded and blurred memories came flooding back, but he stemmed the flow for the time being so he could tell Cassie.

"Yeah, so? No one is talking about him or even the fire! Not my grandma, not Adam's dad, or any of the previous circles! So how exactly would _you _be able to help _me_!" Jake couldn't seem to focus on her words. He was mostly trying to convince himself that pulling Cassie towards him to see if her mouth still tasted as sweet as he remembered was, in fact, a _bad _idea. But eventually her words registered and he braced himself for his next statement as well as any possible reaction she could have to the news.

"I was there," he stated in a low voice.

"Excuse me, you were _where_ exactly?" his eyes darted around the wooded clearing not too far from the abandoned house, before his eyes settled back on her stormy eyes full of confusion and begging for answers. He took another deep breath before forging on.

"I was there, the night of the fire." He should have been prepared for the plethora of questions that she let loose once she closed her gaping jaw and absorbed the information.

"You were there? What did you see? Why didn't you tell anyone? What happened? How did the fire start? Who else was there besides our parents? How much do you remember?" all of her questions ran together, and were said in one breath. She looked at the boy next to her with hope and apprehension. He was afraid of disappointing her and yet he knew he had to tell her.

"I can't remember anything concrete. It was a blur of colour and noise," he paused and saw disappointment flit across her face, but he forged on. "But that's why I came back; I need your help in remembering."

"_My _help?" Jake closed his eyes and inhaled sharply through his nose- knowing that once he uttered his next sentence- he wouldn't be able to take it back.

"I need you to go inside my head to help me recover my memories." Cassie just blinked at him for what felt like ages as he waited for her to speak next.

"Why would you do this just so I could find out more about my father?" her brows furrowed as she at him. He bit his tongue to keep from blurting his feelings and telling her that he would do anything for her. Instead he told her another part of the truth.

"It's not just because of that. I want to know more about the fire that killed my parents and how the last circle screwed up so badly that over half of them died."

Cassie studied him for a few moments. One minute she two feet away and the next a sheet of paper couldn't fit between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosly. After the initial shock, Jake leaned in and snaked his grip around Cassie's waist. As abruptly as it started; it ended. Jake was jarred by the sudden loss of contact and subtly tried to rid himself of the lingering fog that was shrouding his thoughts.

Cassie had been compelled to kiss him. She had to compare it to (what she had previously thought of as) her 'passionate' kiss with Adam, but it had been nothing when contrasted with _this_. Cassie felt so relieved and grateful to have him back. She had felt feared and pitied (in Faye's case: the source of all of her problems) by the other Circle members. It was nice to feel as if she had someone who would truly want to help and who felt like an outsider looking in, as well.

"What-"

"We should probably go someone more private- and, you know, _not _in the middle of the woods to discuss this more?" Cassie suggested, ignoring the implied question he was about to ask. Jake looked like he wanted to say more, but merely nodded. The twosome walked back to where their cars were parked, not too far from the abandoned house.

"Why don't we take my car and we can come back for yours tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Cassie replied. They both went to his large 4-wheel drive and climbed in. Jake ignited the engine and it roared to life in response. She grabbed his arm before he could put the vehicle in gear. He looked at her quizzically.

"I just wanted to say 'thanks'," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Cheesy? I know, but let's be honest, so is this wonderful show. Also, barely got this up by Thursday! This is just a smidgen of a preview of what I thought could possibly happen with this next episode (that airs tonight, look at that!) And this will most likely be a permanent one-shot, but who knows? I could stumble upon some inspiration and write another chaper, but for now, merely a oneshot! Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
